


First few steps forward

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Series: To Absolute Zero [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds himself in the same position he was in 5 years ago; standing with this pale haired girl in an alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First few steps forward

Red hood dropped down onto the concrete, followed by Arsenal and Starfire. They were only in Gotham for a few days; Jason had to wrap up a case with his older brother. Figured if he was going to be in town he might as well patrol the streets. If nothing else, he would piss off batman with his presence. It seemed to be a quiet night, even though Jason knew most of the gang was out of the country. He was just thinking about turning in and crashing at one of the safe houses he had gathered, when there was gunshot. All three of them ran to towards the sound of the shot, down one of the billion and four dark alleyways in this city.

At the end of the hallway there were sounds of a struggle, an adult male and young female. The contrast was enough to set Jason on edge as he sped towards the noise. At the end of the alley way there was a girl, and the unconscious body of a middle aged man. She had her head down, towards the man, as if she felt sorry for him. Arsenal turning the corner though made enough noise to draw her attention up towards them. She was pale, with very pale hair; her golden eyes widened in fear. “Hey,” Jason said, taking his helmet off so it didn’t muffle his voice, “Were not here to scare you, are you okay?”

The girl nodded, looking down at the man once more. She was thin, in a way that showed obvious evidence of malnutrition. You could see the bones in her arm. She looked back up in what seemed to be shame. He stole a glance back at arsenal, who looked like his heart was breaking. And it was more obvious when the redhead opened his mouth “Do you have a place to stay?”

The question made the girl take a step back, shaking her head. Whether that meant no she didn’t have a place, or no don’t ask, didn’t better. It seemed to be both. She very obviously was not okay with any of this. Within a few moments memories flooded to Jason. The girl from before. The one he’d met as robin. It was probably 5 years ago when he saw her, and she was much larger than before, but she looked hollow. Like she had died inside long ago. It made his gut twist, seeing her again. Seeing that her life never improved. Jason had to take another slow step forward. “Hey it’s okay. You don’t remember me, but we met a few years ago. I promised not to let you get hurt again. Well I went and I got myself hurt, but I want to help you.”

She didn’t seem convinced and when arsenal took another step towards her, she ran. Knocked right past them and back towards the entrance. Jay turned to his team, “Catch her, but don’t hurt her!” and followed after her.

It took far too long to track her down again, and when they had her cornered Arsenal fired a tranquilizer shot at her, and she…stopped it. It froze in the air before clattering to the ground. Her eyes were wide and wet, and it was obvious the exchange had only scared her more. It was like having a scared animal corned, if the scared animal could stop darts mid-air with their mind. Jason turned to the others, murmuring “Stay back and keep the exit blocked at a distance.” Jason then peeled the domino mask off of his face and kneeled. “I’m sorry for chasing you. But my friends Arsenal, Starfire and I are worried about you. My name is Jason. Can you tell me yours?”

“…. Ada.” Her voice was cracked from disuse, and as hollow as the rest of her. “You don’t need to look out for me.”

“I made you a promise, and now that I’ve found you again I intend to keep it.”

“Who are you?”

Jason smiled sadly. “I used to be robin.”

Recognition flashed before her eyes, and she looked down. “You said you got hurt.”

“Died, actually. Got better though.”

When she looked up, he wasn’t sure if she believed him. “What do you plan to do.”

“Get you a meal, and someplace warmer to sleep than the shithole you are probably staying at.”

“What kind of place?”

“Well my team and I are staying here for a while, we have enough room for you to have your own bed.”

“And food?”

“Contrary to popular belief I was in your shoes once. I know what you need to eat after…. when was the last time you ate?”

He was met with silence. “Hey, don’t worry. I know how to make sure you feel full, and don’t end up throwing up from having too rich of food.”

She surrendered a small smile, and finally, for the first time all night, took a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Next, they'll get her home and take some care of her, before delving deeper into who she is.


End file.
